


I guess you're just what I needed

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Именно год назад, один значимый человек сбежал из Чикаго, борясь со своей трагедией. Коннор Роудс полностью перевернул всё, что было привычным и обыденным для Холстеда. Уилл чувствовал, что лишился части себя, успев настолько привыкнуть к Коннору, что никогда бы не представил, как сможет обойтись без него. Он и не представлял, пока это само собой не случилось.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 10





	I guess you're just what I needed

Никуда не торопясь, Уилл возвращался с работы пешком. Он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что не спешит прийти домой, используя его только для сна. Холстед на автомате набирал больше смен, сокращая выходные дни. Когда же его насильно выгоняли из больницы, то он долго спал, а затем уходил в бар, просиживая там до самой поздней ночи.

Если бы Уилла спросили о том, когда его интересы катастрофически сузились, то он бы ответил: «Год назад». И, конечно, пояснять бы Холстед не стал, что же произошло именно год назад, только сам зная, что в тот момент один значимый человек сбежал из Чикаго, борясь со своей трагедией. Коннор Роудс полностью перевернул всё, что было привычным и обыденным для Холстеда.

Уилл чувствовал, что лишился части себя, успев настолько привыкнуть к Коннору, что никогда бы не представил, как сможет обойтись без него. Он и не представлял, пока это само собой не случилось. До сих пор Холстед вспоминал, как пытался связаться с Роудсом, как месяц паниковал, как в отчаянии обратился к брату. Только в итоге Уилл получил короткое сообщение, даже не звонок, в котором было всего несколько слов: «Так будет лучше». И после этого тишина.

Остановившись в неприметном баре, Уилл сел за дальний столик, ограничившись пивом и фирменной закуской заведения, название которой он с трудом смог выговорить. В такие тихие вечера, Холстед думал о том, как бы всё сложилось, если на месте Авы был он. Даже в его голове такой расклад казался фантастическим.

Пока Уилл разделывался с холодным напитком, Джей прислал несколько сообщений, настаивая на встрече. Шаблонно отделавшись от брата срочным дежурством, он устало потёр глаза. Уиллу определённо нужно было прекратить существовать подобным образом, и это были слова Джея. Брат, даже изредка видясь с мужчиной, замечал его безучастность ко всему вокруг. Объясняться перед Джеем Уиллу не нужно было, ведь тот считал, что во всём виновата Натали, с которой так ничего и не сложилось. Этого предположения было достаточно, чтобы усыпить бдительность детектива.

Не в первый раз глянув на сгорбленного мужчину за барной стойкой, который не сдвинулся с места за последний час, Уилл невесело усмехнулся, решив, что жизнь незнакомца тоже далека от идеалов. Только Холстед тонул в алкоголе лишь месяц после ухода Коннора, а дальше Джей его отменно встряхнул, ясно дав понять, что вечера после смен, пролетающие в выпивке — явно лишат его работы. В деньгах Уилл всегда нуждался, и такой довод брата послужил мотивацией ограничиваться пивом, а лучше безалкогольными напитками, лишь бы досуг проходил подальше от пустой квартиры.

Расплатившись, Уилл направился к выходу, но не смог пройти мимо мужчины. Вблизи Холстед заметил много пустых рюмок, и воспоминания неприятно подкинули вырезки, где всё происходило в точности также, как и с ним.

Бармен взглядом указал на сидящего человека, что ему давно пора закругляться. Холстед не горел желанием вмешиваться, но сегодня было тот день, когда ему хотелось ещё задержаться, совсем на чуть-чуть.

— Думаю, Вам уже хватит напиваться, — настойчиво посоветовал Уилл, опустив руку на плечо мужчины.

Незнакомец вяло пошевелился и только затем поднял голову, не сумев скрыть удивления на своём лице, увидев, кто перед ним стоял. Пару секунд оба смотрели друг на друга, не произнося ни слова.

— Коннор? — Голос Уилла дрогнул, и сам он выглядел потерянно, никак не ожидая сразу столкнуться с тем, кого уже никогда не ожидал встретить.

— Уилл, как ты здесь оказался? — Выдохнул Коннор, показавшись ещё более растерянным, чем сам Уилл.

— Я здесь живу, Роудс. А вот ты, что тут забыл? — Нахмурился Уилл, перейдя в наступление, точно не забыв, что у них не было и возможности в последний раз поговорить.

— Неожиданная встреча, Холстед, — слегка улыбнулся Коннор, пытаясь подняться с места.

— Ты чертовски пьян, и я надеюсь, ты не собираешься сесть за руль, — сухо оценил Уилл, наблюдая за попытками мужчины устоять на ногах, скорее всего, на автомате схватив его под руку, возвращая обратно на стул.

— Собирался, не в первый же раз. Рад был повидаться, — пробормотал Роудс, демонстративно развернувшись обратно к барной стойке.

— Издеваешься? Думаешь, я тебе позволю сесть в машину? Скажи, где ты живёшь, я помогу добраться, — возмутился Холстед, совершенно не понимая линию поведения Коннора, как будто это Уилл его бросил.

— Спасибо, правда, но это будет лишним, — произнёс Коннор, поздно подумав, как это могло неприятно прозвучать, но пьяный мозг явно работал против него.

— Ты прав, Роудс. У нас не тот уровень отношений. И как я не понял этого ещё до того, как ты молча ушёл, не удосужившись поговорить об этом со мной. Это я идиот, что думал о нас иначе, — усмехнулся Холстед, выплеснув свою обиду на Коннора, уверенно направившись к двери, мысленно ругая себя, что не сделал этого сразу.

— Постой, Уилл, — позвал Коннор, сумев догнать его, схватив за локоть.

— Что? — Напрягся Холстед, действуя наудачу, уходя из бара, подсознательно надеясь, что Коннор не даст ему сделать это.

— Я не знал, что тебя заденет мой отъезд, — выдохнул Роудс, засунув руки в карманы куртки, всё же выходя из заведения на улицу, только вместе с Уиллом.

— Всё в порядке, — пожал плечами Холстед, определённо чувствуя себя противоположно своему ответу.

— Уилл, мне жаль, — виновато проговорил Коннор, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза мужчине, только сейчас ощутив, как он чертовски устал. Большое количество выпитого алкоголя добавило к плохому самочувствию мужчины ещё и головную боль.

— Остановись, Коннор. Ты пьян и не контролируешь свою речь, поэтому давай на этом закончим, — зная, как всё быстро забывается на следующий день после жёсткой попойки, Уилл должен был это сказать.

— Уилл, твоё предложение помочь мне добраться до дома — ещё в силе? Пожалуйста, — попросил Коннор, устояв на ногах благодаря своевременной хватке Холстеда, который поддержал его.

— Говори адрес, — кивнул Уилл, крепко держа под руку пьяного Коннора, которого уже никак нельзя было оставить посреди улицы. И Уилл не смог бы сделать этого всего по одной причине — ему хотелось быть подольше рядом с ним.

Весь путь до дома Коннора занял каких-то двадцать минут. Уилл сделал вывод, что Роудс не особо придирался к местам, где засидеться с алкоголем, как это делал он сам, отправляясь, как можно дальше. Когда они поднялись на нужный этаж, Коннор еле держался, практически засыпая на плече Холстеда.

— Дай мне ключи, — Уилл был благодарен, что его голос не дрогнул, учитывая, насколько его доводило горячее дыхание Коннора, ощущаемое на шее.

— В куртке, правый карман, — сонно пробубнил Коннор, даже не попытавшись самостоятельно вынуть ключи.

— Только не засыпай, Роудс, — тяжело вздохнул Уилл, успешно открыв дверь, затаскивая внутрь квартиры обмякшего мужчину.

Избавив Коннора от верхней одежды и обуви, Уилл практически донёс его на себе в спальню, аккуратно опустив на кровать. Расправив одеяло, он заботливо укрыл мужчину, даже не осознав, как коснулся губами его лба.

Собравшись уйти, Уилл зацепился взглядом за фотографии, стоящие в деревянных рамках на полке в гостиной. Оказавшись прямо перед ними, Холстед замер.

— Какого чёрта, — хрипло прошептал Уилл, протянув дрожащую руку к ближайшей фотографии, на которой он смеялся, притянув к себе растерянного Коннора.

Холстед помнил, как Эйприл загорелась желанием сделать обыденные снимки во время рабочей смены. Тогда Коннор возвращался с операции, а Уилл резко схватил его, крича девушке, чтобы она фотографировала. Только он никак не ожидал, что этот момент понравится Роудсу, что займёт место в его доме.

Поставив обратно рамку, Уилл присмотрелся к следующей, на которой он серьёзно стоял с Коннором рядом. Невзрачный снимок, однако, всё равно оказавшийся здесь. К тому же, фотографию специально обрезали ещё до печати, ведь Холстед точно помнил, что она была сделана, как общая, со всеми сотрудниками больницы.

Две другие фотографии были одиночными. Уилл смутился, увидев себя на них, даже удивившись, как Коннору удалось их добыть. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, когда он стоял перед фотографиями. В голове всё смешалось, и Уилл не знал, что всё это могло значить. Ведь Коннор не хранил снимки других бывших коллег.

Бросив затею с уходом, Уилл расположился на диване, всё ещё отчётливо чувствуя, как в груди колотилось сердце. Всё было, как во сне. Ведь только несколько часов назад Уилл пришёл в бар, борясь с одиночеством, пытаясь не думать о Конноре, а в итоге столкнулся с ним, оказавшись в его доме, увидев то, что, наверное, не должен был видеть.

Усталость рабочего дня вперемешку с неожиданной встречей взяли верх над телом Уилла, и он уснул.

***

Резко дёрнувшись, Уилл неосторожно упал с дивана, первые секунды анализируя обстановку. Воспоминания услужливо предстали в голове Холстеда, возвращая ясность.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги. В дверях появился сонный Коннор. Его вид прекрасно отражал прошлый вечер.

— Привет, — Коннор неловко улыбнулся, взъерошивая и без того растрёпанные волосы.

— Выпей таблетку, станет лучше, — вытянув из рюкзака портативную аптечку, Холстед протянул лекарство Роудсу, сам же направившись на кухню за водой.

— Прости за неудобства, — следуя за Уиллом, промямлил Коннор, на удивление, ничего не забыв, пока, конечно, не уснул.

— Ну, я сам на них нарвался, — мягко улыбнулся Уилл, передав мужчине воду с таблеткой, возвращаясь в гостиную, не упуская возможности, чтобы мельком взглянуть на их снимки.

— Почему здесь так много наших фотографий? — Негромко спросил Уилл, когда Коннор зашёл в комнату.

Уилл не смог оценить выражение лица Коннора, так и не поняв, жалел ли тот, что он увидел фотографии.

— Мы же друзья? — Коннор хотел произнести эти слова уверенно, но они вылились в риторический вопрос.

— Ты сбежал, Коннор, — Уилл поджал губы, вновь отчётливо ощущая жгучую боль.

— От тебя, — еле слышно произнёс Коннор, переведя взгляд на полку с фотографиями.

— Что? — Не понял Холстед, сделав шаг к нему шаг.

— Я сбежал от тебя, Уилл, — громче добавил Коннор, уже смотря в такие родные глаза напротив.

— Что я, чёрт, такого сделал? — Сжав кулаки, сквозь зубы процедил Уилл, явно не ожидавший оказаться в роли виновника всего, что произошло между ними.

— Ты мне нравишься, — на одном дыхании выдохнул Коннор, определённо испытав облегчение, что сказал правду, не уклоняясь от неё, как раньше.

Они неподвижно стояли друг напротив друга, слыша только своё дыхание. Коннор ожидал, чего угодно: удара кулаком в лицо, нецензурной брани или ещё чего, но не совершенно безучастной реплики.

— Вот как.

— И это всё? — В голосе Коннора слышался страх. Он боялся.

— А я должен так же, как и ты, сбежать на год? — Легко уточнил Уилл.

— Конечно, нет… Уилл, в смысле также? — Запнулся Коннор, надеясь, что всё понял правильно.

— Сбежать от тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься, Роудс. Не ожидал? — Усмехнулся Холстед, весь их разговор наблюдая за эмоциями Коннора, мелькающими на его лице, — только у меня нет фотографий, пока.

— Уилл, почему ты не сказал мне раньше? — Поражённо выдохнул Коннор, засмеявшись от переизбытка нервов.

— Откуда же я знал, что ты спонтанно решишь уехать? — Уилл бережно обнял Коннора, успокаивающе водя рукой по его спине.

— Какой же я идиот, — смех Коннора перешёл в тихий всхлип, и он уже сам крепче прижался к Уиллу, глубоко дыша, успокаиваясь.

Переместившись на диван, Коннор не отстранился от Уилла, только умиротворённо положил голову ему на плечо. Несколько минут они молчали, и им этот маленький перерыв был необходим. Всё быстро изменилось.

— Тебе помогло расстояние избавиться от меня? — Через силу выдавил из себя Уилл, руками чувствуя, как напряглась спина Коннора.

— Нет, учитывая, что мои приезды на выходных, в которые я только и делал, что встречал тебя со стороны, когда ты покидал больницу, явно не служили рычагом к тому, чтобы я от тебя избавился, — горько усмехнулся Коннор, удивив Уилла этим признанием.

— А я не мог тебя видеть, Роудс. Уже привык к твоей бороде, а ты без неё, — проворчал Холстед, медленно проведя пальцами по лицу мужчины.

— С ней я был бы заметен, — смутился Коннор.

— Ты одной лишь спиной притянул меня к себе в баре, — хмыкнул Уилл, всё ещё думая, что его на подсознании тянуло к Коннору.

— Уилл…

— Иди сюда, — не сдержался Холстед, со всей любовью целуя Коннора, только думая о том, что это давно нужно было сделать, а не играть в молчанку.

— Мне так сильно тебя не хватало, — признался Коннор, отдаваясь Уиллу в мягком поцелуе.

— И мне, очень, — тихо произнёс Холстед, крепче сжимая в объятиях своего мужчину, падая спиной на диван, утаскивая его за собой.

— Могу я надеяться, что мы попробуем быть вместе? — Умиротворённо лёжа в обнимку, решил убедиться Коннор, заглядывая в глаза Уиллу.

Со всей нежностью глубоко целуя, Уилл счастливо улыбнулся, успокаивая Коннора:

— Ответ очевиден.

Оба звонко рассмеялись, еле удерживаясь на узком диване, неумело балансируя.

— У меня завтра смена, — оповестил Роудс, уже зная, что сразу сделает по приходу на работу.

— Коннор, — настороженно позвал Уилл, зная, что мужчине придётся уехать из Чикаго.

— Я решу все вопросы за один день и вернусь к тебе. Думаю, Гудвин примет меня обратно, — успокоил Коннор, не хотя и на день уезжать от Уилла, даже не зная, как продержался год без него. Ведь он нуждался в Уилле Холстеде.

— Я в этом уверен, ведь ты её любимчик, а пока у тебя ещё много свободного времени, я хочу позавтракать, а затем о многом поговорить с тобой, — потянулся Уилл, весело подмигнув Коннору.

— Конечно, солнце, — сразу согласился Коннор, отбросив тактильный контакт на вечер.

— Спасибо, что ты здесь, — закусил губу Уилл, поймав себя на том, что снова смотрел на фотографии, что теперь был абсолютно счастлив, что Коннор Роудс никуда не убегал от него.


End file.
